Les Lanternes de Naminé
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Cette fille qui est debout s'appelle Naminé. Elle regarde les lanternes qui glissent sur l'eau.


Yo !

Cet OS a été écrit durant la nuit du FoF, sur le thème « Lanterne ».

Bonne lecture !

Les Lanternes de Naminé

C'est rare, les moments comme celui-ci. Quand les gens se taisent. Elle aime bien ça, cette fille qui est debout.

Sur l'eau calme, on fait glisser une première lanterne.

C'est son anniversaire, à cette fille qui est debout, alors la première lanterne c'est sa mère qui la pose. Dans sa flamme ondoyante il y a sa naissance, vingt ans auparavant déjà. Sur une couche de médecin, dans l'atmosphère stérilisée d'une chambre d'hôpital, quand le sexe de sa mère, Kairi, se distendait en contractions douloureuses. Il y a son premier Noël, sous les épines odorantes d'un sapin tué pour la fête. Son premier sourire et ses premiers pleurs.

La seconde lanterne est posée par son père.

Son père Sora à qui elle a pris des yeux la teinte souple. Sur le tissus blanc écru, inscrits à l'encre invisible des souvenirs, il y a l'instant où on la posa sur le ventre de sa mère. Elle distingue aussi, entrelacés de tendresse l'apprentissage difficile du vélo, et son premier rire. Son premier portrait, aussi, il est juste là. Si on creuse un peu plus, on voit ceux qui ont suivi, de plus en plus ressemblants.

Cette fille qui est debout dans une robe blanche s'appelle Naminé.

Elle regarde ses lanternes avec amour.

La troisième et la quatrième lanterne sont offertes par ses frères. Ses protecteurs infaillibles. Roxas et Ventus se tiennent la main, on voit leur reflet sur les eaux noires. Dans l'entrelacs des lumières jumelles il y a la joie d'être une famille, le _Merci d'exister_ tout simple. Elle remarque des moments qu'elle avait oubliés – les bonbons volés à leur grand-tante, la langue qu'ils avaient inventé à trois. Il y a également les choses qui ont perduré. Leur tatouage de fratrie, sur le poignet de Roxas, sur la nuque de Ventus et sur se clavicule, à elle.

Cette fille est heureuse.

La cinquième lanterne, c'est Vanitas, son ami de toujours qui la jette presque à l'eau. Il n'a jamais su y faire avec les gestes doux. Dans le clapotis provoqué par le choc, elle entend les restes de sa première fois, et les débuts de leur amitié. Elle se sentait morte, glacée, et lui trop vif se consumait tout seul. Il l'embêtait, elle ne répondait pas autrement qu'en souriant tristement. Il lui avait dit qu'ils étaient amis. Oui, tout ça, c'est là, murmuré par le fleuve. Dans quelques heures ce sera sur la mer.

La sixième lanterne, d'une lumière bleutée, semble rejoindre toute seule l'eau. Mais Naminé voit bien que c'est Aqua qui l'y dépose. Son ancienne professeur d'arts plastiques, qui lui avait appris tout ce qu'elle savait, qui lui avait offert la possibilité d'étudier vraiment l'art. Dans les ferronneries travaillées s'exposent (explosent) des toiles pleines de sentiments. Mille couleurs douces ou vives.

Cette fille sourit.

Les septième, huitième, neuvième et dixième lanternes sont données au cours par ses camarades de classes, et amis, qu'elle aime beaucoup. Sur les toiles peintes qui font des reflets étranges sur l'eau, il y a les projets en commun avec Zexion et Marluxia, les problèmes de couple de Larxène, les confessions et la pyromanie d'Axel. Il y a aussi leur confrontation avec Vanitas, comme son meilleur ami, son amant, puis de nouveau son meilleur ami. Il y a l'angoisse du coming-out, et le goût de la bière.

La onzième lanterne, la toute dernière, c'est Xion qui la tient. La lumière est posée sur ses mains, et quand elle les plonge dans l'eau seule la lanterne reste à la surface. La jolie brune commence à chanter, d'une voix comme du cristal liquide.

 _Qu'elle était belle ma môme opaline, vue sur une prairie solitaire,_

 _Ma belle et tendre sculpture androgyne, tu n'insistas pas pour me plaire._

Il y a dans les paroles presque susurrées leur première rencontre, au hasard d'une salle de classe. Il y a, à peine quelques fils de mémoire plus loin, la déclaration de Xion.

 _Je n'suis pas de celles qui bondissent sur le premier bijou souriant_

 _Du temps il me faut pour que j'agisse, cœur de mousse modère ses battements._

Il y a le sel des larmes de cette fille qui est debout, la peur et le rejet et l'acceptation.

 _Sous une pluie moqueuse, je te vois t'éloigner_

 _De moi mon amoureuse telle une mer pressée._

Il y a un soir un peu triste, aussi. Il y a le sable qui colle au maillot de bain.

 _Où cours-tu ma fugitive ? Mon indécision t'a glacée_

 _Mais elle te réclame mon âme vive, tu m'as trop vite abandonnée._

Il y a des regrets, et tellement d'amour qu'on pourrait y abreuver tous les Hommes de la Terre. Il y a sa première fois avec une fille.

Cette fille qui s'appelle Naminé ne sourit plus trop.

 _Ancré dans ma peau pensive, j'ai le sent-bon de l'ingrate_

 _Une absurde rancœur avive, l'odeur d'une ivresse écarlate._

Il y a le vin rouge et des mots qu'elles n'ont jamais dits, il y a des rêves sublimes et des disputes. Tout ça va rejoindre la mer dans quatre kilomètres.

 _Elle emporte avec elle, ses pensées secrètes,_

 _Ses drapés ses dentelles, ses cendres de cigarette._

Il y a Xion qui pose nue pour elle, c'est beau. Il y a des choses douces, qui font mal. Il y a des joies tristes, des cigarettes roulées.

Il y a tout ce qu'elle n'a jamais dit, pour son vingtième anniversaire, c'est tout ce qu'elle ne dira jamais.

Car cette fille qui est debout en robe blanche, cette fille qui s'appelle Naminé.

Cette fille est morte.

(Bientôt elle partira avec ses lanternes-souvenirs, ses lanternes cinématiques, vers la mer.)

.

.

Voilà !

J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, j'espère que vous avez aimé lire. Je suis à moitié endormie donc s'il y a des fautes grosses comme des pastèques dites-le moi.

Mata nee ^^ !


End file.
